Heaven
by Iggity
Summary: HBP was never written, so it's the last year of Hogwarts, and it's Graduation night...or Prom, thanks to Hermione's Head Girl idea... Previously HermyandRon. I'm still the same person, I promise!


**A/N:** Keeping this fic just kind of simple...I had fun writing it up, and I hope you have fun reading it.

**The Characters:** Aren't mine (-tear-). They're JRK's...so yeah.

**The Song:** Was originally recorded by Brian Adams, but DJ Sammy does I better slow version...that's just my opinion...

**Thanks:** to my mum...for staying out so late last night so that this idea would come to me. Luv ya lots!_**

* * *

**_

_**Heaven**_

'Hermione, WHAT are you TALKING about!'

'It's the last year of Hogwarts, Ronald, we should be able to go to an end of the year dance, just like we can go to an End of the Year Feast!'

'But…'

'No! No buts, Ron! Please, just do it for me?'

Ron Weasley sighed.

'Fine,' he muttered. Hermione smiled and kissed his cheek.

'Thank you, love,' she whispered in his ear. Ron smiled.

'Yeah, but you owe me,' he hollered to Hermione's retreating back as she left to see McGonagall about the dance for the Graduates. Hermione smiled to herself. Ron was really sweet when he worked him to your level. She reached McGonagall's office door and knocked softly.

'Yes,' came a crisp voice from inside the office. Hermione opened the door and poked her head in.

'Professor?' Hermione inquired.

'Ah, Miss Granger. Yes, please come in, I must speak with you about our plans for the end of the year,' McGonagall replied. Hermione walked in and sat down in front of the desk facing McGonagall. She looked at Hermione and sighed.

'About this special event for the Graduates of this year,' she continued, 'what did you have in mind?'

'Well, I think that we should have an End of the Year dance…almost like a prom,' Hermione replied proudly. McGonagall raised an eyebrow in thought.

'Hmm…that sounds like a fairly decent idea, Miss Granger,' she stated.

'Thank you, Professor,' Hermione said, beaming. Professor McGonagall looked at her and gave her a rare smile.

'We'll need a band…or perhaps Albus could provide on of those whatchumacallits…BP players, is it?'

'Um, I think you mean a CD player, Professor,' Hermione supplied. McGonagall looked at her.

'Yes! That's the one. I suppose it'll play CDs, then, what ever those are…' she trailed off, making Hermione grin widely.

'Um…we'll need some slow songs…for the couples. You know?' Hermione suggested. McGonagall raised her hands.

'Wait, we must write this all down…my God, Miss Granger, you're a right clever lass, you know that?' McGonagall said, whilst rummaging through her desk drawers for a quill and some parchment. Hermione blushed.

'Thank you, Professor,' she mumbled, glowing crimson.

* * *

'So…how'd it go?'

'Oh my, God, Ron! She AGREED!'

'Holy shite, Hermione! The old hag agreed?'

'Ron!'

'Sorry. I didn't mean that…I just meant…well, no, I meant that...but…oh, never mind.'

Hermione laughed and snuggled back down in Ron's arms on the couch in front of the fire.

'She agreed. Wow, Hermione. She must think you're a great student,' Ron whispered.

'She said I was, to quote her, a "right clever lass",' Hermione murmured, eyes closed and head resting on Ron's chest.

'She's right, love,' Ron whispered in her ear, kissing her temple. Hermione grinned and sighed in content.

'I guess so,' Hermione replied softly. She could feel sleep begin to wash over her…

'Hermione, wake up, love. You have to go and see McGonagall.'

Hermione opened her eyes and yawned openly. She heard laughter and felt the vibration under her head. She looked up and saw Ron smiling at her. She smiled back and sat up. The fire in the grate had died out over the course of the night, so Hermione walked over and poked at it with the poker stick, stirring up the ashes and setting it up into a blaze with her wand.

'Hermione, did you hear me?' Ron inquired. Hermione turned around to face him.

'Hmm?'

'You have a meeting with McGonagall,' he replied. Hermione's eyes grew wide.

'Ron, what time is it?' she breathed.

'It's okay, you have an hour, but you should still be awake; I never know how long it'll take you to get ready,' Ron replied. Hermione let out a breath she didn't know she was holding in.

'Okay…I'm going. Can you believe that we'll be out of Hogwarts in a week?' Hermione asked Ron. He smiled and got off the couch.

'Not really,' he said, walking over to Hermione and wrapping his arms around her. 'But I can imagine that we have our anniversary on the night of the planned 'Prom' as you call it.'

Hermione smiled.

'I cannot believe that I forgot that. I guess I've been so focused on the prom that I never thought of anything else,' she replied, looking at Ron. He smiled at her and pulled her close.

'We're going to have a lot of fun, 'Mione. I'll promise you that,' Ron whispered.

* * *

The next week flew past with seven days of relaxation for the Graduates of Hogwarts. Hermione and Ron would stay up until God knows what time in the morning, just talking until they fell asleep. Hermione, however, in her spare time, would spend about an hour a day talking to Ginny about dresses and make-up for the prom. Ginny thought that the prom idea was wonderful, and the fact that Ron would get to see Hermione in a dress made Ginny agree to help Hermione without a second thought.

'I really appreciate this, Gin,' Hermione said one time, while Ginny was pinning her dress up.

'Not a problem. You think that I would let you do this yourself? I want to see it, and if you did it, you wouldn't let anyone see it until the actual prom night!' Ginny said through a mouthful of pins. Hermione laughed. 'Stop moving!' Ginny growled.

'Sorry.'

Soon the dress was finished. It was a light, sky magenta, with a split down the leg and, when the light hit the dress the right way, it would sparkle, thanks to Ginny's handy wand work. Hermione's shoes were an inch or so in the heel, and matched the colour of her dress. Hermione knew that they would be disposed of in the first half hour of dancing, but she didn't care; she loved the shoes anyways.

It was the day. Three hours and the prom would be in full swing, and she and Ron would be on the dance floor whether Ron liked it or not. She was sitting on the couch reading when she suddenly couldn't see anything. She reached a hand up to the hand covering her eyes and smirked.

'Guess who,' came a voice directly in her ear.

'Hmm…Harry?' she replied in a playful tone.

'Want to try that answer again?' the voice offered.

'Well, then it MUST be my boyfriend,' Hermione said, removing the hand from her eyes and turning her head. Ron smiled and lent down to kiss Hermione. They broke apart and Ron hopped over the couch to sit beside Hermione.

'So, lemme see your dress,' he said. Hermione didn't even lift her gaze from her book.

'No. You have to wait, Ron,' she replied. Ron groaned.

'Please?' he whined. Hermione shook her head.

'No.'

'Please?'

'No.'

'Pleeeaaaassseee?'

'No!'

'Awww, I can't wait for three hours!' Ron complained. Hermione gasped.

'We only have three hours!' she exclaimed. Ron smirked and nodded.

'Oh my, God. Where's Ginny!' she demanded, looking around the common room. She saw Ginny in the far corner and jumped up off the couch.

'Ginny!' she yelled, making Ginny look at Hermione, check her watch, then gasp and jump up as well.

'Let's go!' Ginny hollered, dragging Hermione up to Ginny's dorm.

'Do we have time?' Hermione asked frantically.

'If you shut up and let me do what I'm going to do, then yes, we have just enough time,' Ginny snapped.

'No need to be bitchy!' Hermione snapped back. Ginny gaped at her.

'Did you just swear?' Ginny asked. Hermione raised an eyebrow.

'I hardly think that matters at the present time,' she growled. Ginny nodded.

'Right…but I am going to hold that against you…'

'GINNY!'

'Alright!'

* * *

'Oh my, God, Hermione, you look gorgeous. Ron will be dumbstruck,' Ginny praised. Hermione smiled and hugged Ginny.

'Thank you,' she whispered.

'Not a problem, not a problem. Just don't mess up my work of art,' Ginny warned, making Hermione laugh.

'If anyone messes this up, it'll be Ron…and for reasons I don't think you'll want me to share with you,' she said, laughing harder at the look on Ginny's face.

'Get out of here,' Ginny said, smiling from ear to ear. Hermione laughed, put on her shoes and walked out. She checked the time to see that she was about 5 minutes late.

'Oh, no,' she muttered, and she quickened her pace down the spiral staircase. She came onto the landing and saw that Ron was waiting for her. He was dressed in a stunning white suit with shiny black shoes. He turned around and she saw that he was wearing a navy blue vest and tie. He had kept his hair the same, whereas she had Ginny charm her hair into large ringlets and bunched them on the back of her head, letting a few strands loose to frame her face. She saw Ron's jaw drop as she descended the last few steps. Ron walked over and held out his hand.

'Madam,' he whispered, making her grin. She took his hand and he twirled her around and then caught her up in a kiss. They broke apart and heard the common room go crazy. Hermione smiled widely and whispered,

'Happy anniversary, Ron.' He smiled and grasped her hand, tugging her towards the portrait hole. They reached the Great Hall and Hermione decided to tug Ron to the front of the line.

'C'mon, Ron. Let's go,' she whispered, pulling Ron along to the front.

'Why do you want to be in the front?' Ron muttered.

'No one else does, and so It might as well be the two heads,' Hermione replied. Ron chuckled.

'I s'pose,' he muttered, wrapping his arms around her petite waist and pulling her close. 'You look amazing tonight, you know.'

'Thank you. And you look very handsome yourself,' Hermione replied. Ron laughed softly.

'Harry's to thank for that,' he replied.

'Well, Ginny's to thank for this, ' Hermione whispered back. Ron chuckled.

'How'd I know,' he whispered back, nuzzling her neck. She breathed in and turned her head to kiss his cheek.

'I love you, Ron' she whispered. It was the first time either of them had ever said it.

'Really? That's a good thing, 'cause I love you too,' Ron replied, turning her around and leaning his forehead against hers. Hermione smiled and hugged him just as the doors to the Great Hall opened. She turned around and walked in, dragging Ron with her. They walked over to a table and sat down closer than they usually would have. Hermione laid her head on Ron's shoulder and Ron entwined their fingers together in his lap. Dumbledore stood up once everyone got settled.

'Congratulations to you, Graduates of Hogwarts!' he boomed. 'I hope that your time here was well spent; if not then I suggest you make sure that at least the last couple of days here will be. I cannot explain to you how proud I am that so many of you have remained loyal to Hogwarts, and have continued to come, even after everything that has happened.' He looked pointedly at Harry when he said this.

'However, that loyalty must come to an end at sometime, like everything does. Hopefully, after you've found your perfect half and have been married and had children, perhaps you will remember where you learned your magical skills and who from, and then send your children here; it'll be nice to see some familiar last names on the enrollment list, I assure you of that.' The room was full of scattered laughter. Dumbledore smiled and continued.

'Although I wish not to bore you when you know you have a limited amount of time here, there is something I wish to say,' he paused and looked directly at Ron and Hermione. 'When you have found your other half, you know it because when you spend time with them, you never get bored, and you never stop laughing, and you might have some fights over pointless thoughts, but when you apologize, you always mean it. And when you're away from that person, you will always think of them, even if they're in the other room.' Dumbledore nodded in Ron and Hermione's direction.

'Well, now it's time to feast and dance, and enjoy this wonderful night whilst it is young!' He sat down and the food appeared on the plates. Hermione looked sideways at Ron.

'What do you think he meant, Ron?' she whispered.

'That we've found our other half,' Ron replied, looking down at her. She smiled.

'Yeah. I think that's what he meant too,' she said. Ron bent down and kissed her firmly on the lips.

'I really do love you, Hermione,' he said against her lips. She smiled and kissed him again. They broke apart at the clearing of a throat.

'Miss Granger, I really did expect more of you!' McGonagall said in a stern tone, just as Dumbledore was walking by.

'Minerva! Let them be; you know they're in love. Who cares if they express their feelings in public?' he asked her, winking and continuing on his stroll. McGonagall scowled and walked away. Hermione laughed and buried her face in Ron's vest.

'Oh my, God, she saw us,' Hermione choked out through her laughter.

'It's alright, love. Dumbledore saw us, too, and he didn't even blink,' Ron replied.

'But that's Dumbledore,' Hermione said. Ron laughed and hugged her.

'It doesn't matter,' he said. 'He's right; we're in love, so people should just bugger off.' Hermione sighed in defeat.

'Yes. You're right. C'mon, here's a slow song,' Hermione said, standing up. Ron smiled and took her hand, leading her to the dance floor as the song started.

_Oh, thinkin' about our younger years_

_There was only you and me_

_We were young and wild and free_

_Now nothing can take you away from me_

_We've been down that road before_

_That's over now_

_You keep me comin' back for more_

Hermione sighed as she rested against Ron.

'I love this song,' she muttered, playing with the hair on the nape of Ron's neck. He grinned and kissed the top of her head.

_Baby, you're all that I want  
__When you're lying here in my arms  
__I'm finding it hard to believe  
We're in heaven  
And love is all that I need  
And I found it there in your heart  
It isn't too hard to see  
We're in heaven_

Ron chuckled.

'This sounds like us,' he murmured, revolving on the spot with Hermione.

_Oh, once in your life  
you find someone, who will turn your world around  
pick you up when your feeling down  
Now, nothing can change what you mean to me  
There's a lot that I could say  
But just hold me now  
'Cause our love will light the way_

'That's because it is us,' Hermione whispered to his chest, breathing his scent.

'I guess so.'

_Baby, you're all that I want  
When you're lying here in my arms  
I'm finding it hard to believe  
We're in heaven  
And love is all that I need  
And I found it there in your heart  
It isn't too hard to see  
We're in heaven_

'I use to listen to this song all the time during the summer,' Hermione replied. 'I would always think of you.'

'Really?'

'Yeah.'

_I've been waiting for someone  
something to arrive  
love to come along  
Now our dreams are coming true  
Through the good times  
And the bad  
I'll be standing there by you_

'I guess that I never thought you'd be one of those people to do that,' Ron replied softly. Hermione chuckled lightly.

'You do crazy things when you're in love,' she whispered, looking up at Ron. He smiled.

_Baby, you're all that I want  
When you're lying here in my arms  
I'm finding it hard to believe  
We're in heaven  
And love is all that I need  
And I found it there in your heart  
It isn't too hard to see  
We're in heaven_

'You're right,' he said, leaning down and pressing his lips to hers.

_Ohh, ohh, ohh  
Ohh, ohh, ohh  
We're in heaven_


End file.
